In Four I Trust
by Lizzy Landon
Summary: Mia: The old ways have been done away with, no longer are they allowed to choose factions at the age of sixteen. Twenty and one Mia deflects from her faction "Candor", to be with "Eric in "dauntless". Her father's the leader of Candor, and attending a meeting with the other faction leaders, she meets and falls for him.
1. Chapter 1

Mia:  
The old ways have been done away with, no longer are they allowed to choose factions at the age of sixteen. Twenty and one Mia deflects from her faction "Candor", to be with "Eric in "dauntless". Her father's the leader of Candor, and attending a meeting with the other faction leaders, she meets and falls for him. Joining dauntless, she learns that it's not for her, and neither is Eric.

Four/Tobias:  
He's put off by her bluntness, and thinks she's rude, and inappropriate. Yet, he can't help being attracted to her "it is, what it is" attitude, and smile. Becoming factionless, she becomes their leader, and falling for her, he follows her on her mission to take down the Erudite and Dauntless alliance, thus ending the factions.

Exiting the "Choosing Ceremony" with the other's, i'm tired from sitting so long, and disappointed. Eric promised me that he would be here, on my proud day, but he never showed, and running down the streets with these clowns i'm thoroughly annoyed. Running, climbing, jumping... I'm glad that Eric sneaked and met with me this past year to train me, once I told him of my decision to join Dauntless. He's the most amazing man that i've ever met, well... besides my father. Strong, courageous, and gorgeous... for the past year and a half, he's been my world, and I love him. My father didn't sit with me, he was disappointed in my decision, and he didn't show either. I would have been upset, if I wasn't starting a new life with Eric, the love of my life. I know my father, and he'll get over it, he just has to see how happy I am with Eric and Dauntless.

"Hey, beautiful..."

The sound of his voice sends a wave of heat, all the way down to my core. His deep baritone, turning me on... All smiles, I turn and what I see causes my heart to skip a beat. It seems that time has stopped, and regaining my composure just as quickly take a few deep breaths.

A tall blonde, beautiful as he called her, slender build, his hand gently caressing her cheek. I open my mouth, but no words come out, I want to scream his name, to shout out that he blongs to me.

"Are you staying over tonight? He asks.

"Yeah, this is starting to be an every night thing, when are you going to make it official?" She says, playfully biting his finger.

I don't want to hear his response. "Eric!" I yell, which comes out way to loud. Finally noticing me, I'm expecting him to be afraid, upset that he's been caught. Instead, he takes her hand in his, and turning his attention back to her, he kisses it.

"Give me a few minutes..."

"Sure." She says, giving me a once over, before leaving.

Im waiting for him to come to me, as I'm frozen in place. The heartbreak at what I just witnessed, is too much. To make matters worse, the bastard holds his ground, waiting for me to come to him.

On shaky legs, I slowly make my way over to him, the situation is too surreal. "What are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here? Today was the choosing ceremony, I chose you, this dauntless shit..." I state, officially over the shock, and highly pissed off.

"Yeah... about that, she's just a friend."

"Bullshit, I heard you... You're screwing her?"

"Well... we haven't..."

"Rhetorical question asshole!"

Its been awhile since we'd been together, and the truth is that i'd. been a month or two. I waited, there was so much going on, but why couldn't he?

"Look, you still belong to me, and Aly was just a way to pass the time until you got here. I'm done with her, its just you now."

Pulling me to him, his strong arms giving me comfort, reminding me of those nights when he held me close. I can't resist kissing him back, when his lips lightly touch mines. His tongue gently caresses mines, promising much more than what he can offer at the moment.

"Fine... forgiven, but not forgotten." I say, offering him a small smile. I'd given up so much, I can't let him go over one small indiscretion. I mean it was sorta my fault for not being there for him, when he needed me. He's a man, and they have needs.

"Good, I'll see you tomorrow at training."

"What?"

"For the first week or two, initiates are required to stay at the training compound."

There's a small silence, thick with unease, and mistrust. "I told you that it was over, and it is... I love you, you know that." No I didn't know that, but I had hoped. "I love you too." I state, my arms around his neck, our bodies meshed together, Its been awhile, and I want him.

"Soon." He says, giving me a quick kiss, and disengaging my arms. "Its getting late, I'll see you tomorrow.


	2. Four Tobias

There's a few sparring matches going on, and watching as she's taken down by the resident asshole, Peter, his self satisfied look has me wanting to punch him in the face. He takes joy in beating her.

"Sorry about that." He says, taunting her and offering her his hand with a smile. Refusing, she slowly comes to her feet. " You know, if you didn't refuse my father's offer, for our families to be joined, I would have taken it easy on you."

"I took your measure, and found you lacking. You weren't man enough for me."

Dodging his angry hit, her leg comes up, kneeing him in the groin. Dropping to his knees in pain, a kick to the head sends him sprawling. I call an end to the fight, as he goes for her.

Her smile has me mesmerized, as she laughs at another initiate's comment. An admirer, who seems to always be in her presence. Little does he know, that she's spoken for, a fact that I find disconcerting, but not discouraging. She's with Eric, and he's with her and another trainer, she'll find out soon, and they'll be hell to pay.

Sooner than later it seems, as my attention is drawn to Eric. He's watching her with the guy, a vein threatening to pop out of his forehead, when Aly joins him. "So this is my competition, the reason why you've been putting me off?" She states, watching Mia, hatred in her eyes.

"C'mon, you knew what it was when we first started messing around."

"Is that what you call what we were doing, messing around?"

"I told you about her from the start, you didn't care was your response, if I recall correctly."

"I knew about her, I wonder if she knows about me."

His hand on her arm, stops her steps in Mia's direction. "She knows about you."

"Yeah, but what about all those times after, did you tell her about that?"

Twisting her arm, the emotional pain trumps the physical from the tears threatening to fall. "She doesn't need to know about that."

"I'm pregnant." She makes an attempt at whispering, her voice cracking.

"And you're telling me because... why?"

"You're the only one that I've been with."

"And I'm going to believe that because... why?"

"You're a monster!" She yells, pulling from his grasp. Her outburst causes a few nearby conversations to halt, their attention drawn to the altercation. "You look tired, you may need to go home and get some rest." Says, Eric, his jaw twitching.

"If she knows him like I do, she had better heed the warning. Apparently she does, as he's honored with a look riddled with hostility, before she exits the dining hall. A glance in Mia's direction, and she's seen some if not all of the quarrel, and if looks could kill...


	3. Mia

"Eric..." Sitting alone on the cold floor of the lavatory, tears streaming down my face, I'm heartbroken and angry. Not only has he been entertaining another broad, but now she's pregnant.  
So says the latest gossip, going around the compound.

This was supposed to be my happily ever after, and now he's gone and ruined it. The only good thing about all this, is that my rankings good enough to keep me from becoming factionless.

He was supposed to take on the role of my father, as my protector. We... I was supposed to be happy, and breaking up with him, all I'm left with is disloyalty, betrayal and hurt. I can't go back to Candor or my father. He would accept me back, but my pride wont let me admit defeat.

My head in my hands, a fresh bout of tears spring forth. "Go ahead and get it all out, and quickly, the others will be rising soon." I know that voice, it's my trainer Four. I wipe my tears away and come to my feet, as he goes to the head.

"You know, it costs absolutely nothing to mind your own business."' I'm angry at Eric, and willing to take it out on any and everybody.

Relieving himself, he takes his time responding, and i'm tempted to take a peek. All of the females in my training group have a crush on the mysterious, attractive, anti-social Mr. Four. A wagers been made, to see who can sleep with him first.

A few alleged liars in the group have said to have seen his man muscle and have reported that he's definitely a shower and one or two just flat out lied about laying with him, as he hasn't shown an ounce of interest in anyone, male or female.

"No one wants to wake up to a chick crying, brings down the aura." He says, washing his hands. "Not only that, but everyone will know why you're crying, and that alone is enough to cause you even more embarrassment."

He shuts me up with that last comment, and he's right, but that doesn't stop the hurt and more tears threaten to fall. Turning away, I don't want him to see my tears. He's silent, and after a few momemts I can hear his departure.

I'm immune and have been working on auto pilot. Eric's attempts to get me back have failed and so he's resulted to being cruel, a side of him that I've never seen. I can admit my mistakes, and one was joining dauntless and the other falling for him.

"I'll be taking over your team for the day, Four." Says a smiling Eric. That charming smile is one of the reasons why I fell for him. "The higher ups don't trust my judgement?"

"The initiates have been training with one another, they need some hands on training with an experienced soldier. "Okay, who's first?" Says Four, entering the ring.

"Mia."

I heard him, but my anger has me planted to the floor, unable to move. "You're not afraid of him are you?" He taunts. He's done the worst to me, and when I think that he can't do anything to top that, he kicks me when i'm down.

"You'll all participate, or be removed from dauntless."

Climbing into the ring, I'm so over his bullying, I just want to make it out of training.

"Look, I'm not going to entertain him, just do it." I state, to Four.


	4. Chapter 4

In the ring with her, I can't bring myself to hurt her. "Hit me." I tell her.

"I don't have time to play with you, go ahead and get it over with." She says, with controlled hostility.

"Are you two gonna stare at each other, or fight?" Goads Eric.

She's stubborn, and it's going to get her nowhere but factionless. "Hit me." I state again, pushing her backwards. "Please don't do that. She says, annoyed. "Why, am I making you mad?" I push her again, harder, and get the desired effect.

Reciprocating my attack, I trip her. Unprepared, she goes down the hard, which causes an outburst of laughter from the others. Barely concealed animosity, she's up and the gloves come off. It's a street fight, with me dodging her hits. The plan is to wear her down, so that she gives in.

She gets off a hit, straight to the face, and I can't lie and say that it doesn't sting. But I'm not about to take too many more of those. Subduing her, I pull her to me, spinning her so that her back is to me. Her arms pinned, she trys to get out of my hold. "Calm down..." I whisper, breathing in her scent.

She's all that I can think about, her scent, smile, the way her body felt against mines... If only we had met at a different time and place... if only she could get over Eric.

"It's been a few weeks since you all received your rankings." Something's up, as a good amount of the trainers and their initiates are missing. We've been reduced down to five groups, and even then it's maybe, 5 - 6 to every grouping.

"If your name is called, I need you to line up over there." Says Eric, pointing to the wall.

"Jess, Kendrick, Timothy, Zachary, Johnathan, Sarah, Lisa, Michael, Kathy, Nicholas, and Mia." Doing as they're told, they're not the only one's confused, and what comes next confounds me even more. "Congratulations, you're all officially factionless." States Eric, with a smile.

Takes a moment for them to overcome the shock, and they're being herded out, when three of them try to escape. Two are quickly overtaken and being beaten, when Eric fires a shot at the back of the third. Mia's admirer, she's over to him, his head in her lap as blood bubbles forth from his mouth.

Pandemonium follows, as the other initiates seek safety away from the incident. It's tough to watch, as she attempts to console him.

"Stop...stop...stop..." She whispers, trying to calm his struggle with death."It's okay... just... shh...please." Leaning close to him, he whispers something to her, and she nods her head, with tears in her eyes. "Yes, he is... you did good."

His body going slack, his eyes close. "Well that's one less mouth to feed." Jokes Eric.

Heartless. I can see the pain in her eyes, as she tries to control her hurt and anger. He was a friend, her breathings erratic and by the sounds that she's making she's on her way to officially losing it.

"Alright, they've had enough." He says, to the soldiers still beating the downed former initiates. Offering a hand to one, they reach out in acceptance and receive a kick to the stomach instead.

So busy accosting the initiates, he doesn't see Mia approaching quickly and purposefully. Anger marring her otherwise beautiful features, she attacks.

Taking the gun of a soldier watching, she knockes him to his knees, with a hard kick to the back. With an angry yell, she hits Eric in the ear with the butt of the gun.

Bellowing in pain, she doesn't give him time to gain his senses, hitting him in the face repeatedly with the gun. His nose gushing blood, she's not letting up, as he drops to his knees.

Anticipating the worst, I pull my gun, pulling her off of him. She's still struggling to get to him, when I fire a warning shot at a soldier going for his gun.


	5. Chapter 5

Factionless. I can't believe it. I didn't do anything to deserve this, I'm a good person. Things like this don't happen to people like me.

A blanket wrapped around my shoulders, I watch the rain from the safety of a dilapidated building. A high rise structure with many levels, the sound of the water hitting the windows brings me peace.

From my position on the floor, I will away thoughts of my current situation. My back against a pillar, I close my eyes.

Immersed in the calming effect of the rain coming down in sheets, I think of my father.

I've brought shame to him and our name. But it wasn't my fault that I fell in love with the wrong man, that I'd blindly followed him.

A man that I still cared for and still loved no matter his faults.

"What did you think was going to happen to you? I know his type and he was going to kill you."

The door to our safe haven is opened to a couple and two small children. Apologizing, it's quietly closed to which Four goes directly to it, locking it behind them.

"If he can't have me, no one can." I state.

"That and you beat the shit out him in front of the other trainers."

I have to go through all of this because I was chasing a dream. Running behind what my father had with my mother. The life... love...

"I hope that you're not going to cry again."

"Can you please not be an ass right now?

His hands raised in surrender he goes to the window. In the quiet of the large room, I don't want to think anymore. I just want to rest.

A hand over my mouth brings me from a deep sleep. "Mmm ump...!" The room is completely dark and trying to disengage the body from mine, I thrash about while trying to fight off the perpetrator.

"It's just me!" Four whispers harshly.

I'm pulled to my feet, and clinging to him I wait for my eyes to fully adjust to the darkness.

"Follow me."

"What's going on?

Letting him lead me to the door, the sounds of gunshots, screams and running footsteps can be heard.

"They've found us."

The click of his gun sends chills through my body and I reluctantly draw mine.

"Who?"

"Who do you think?"

My hand in his, I take a few deep breaths before we exit the room. The screams are getting louder as whoever "they" are, make their way through to our level.

Inching along the wall as quickly as we can, we reach the door to the stair when a light shines directly on us.

"Hey!"

A shot rings out, shattering the glass just inches from my head.

Four fires back before following behind me into the stairwell. Just three floors from the top, we make it in record time with me only falling about a few hundred times on the way up.

Dragged onto the rooftop, I pull away from him. "Wait.. wait.." I state, out of breath.

"We don't have time." He says guiding me to the edge.

A rope's secured around my waist. "What's this for?" I ask, my fingers testing the security of it.

"We're going to run down the wall." He says, not making eye contact with me.

"Like hell we are, I'm afraid of heights!"

"Yeah?"

"Yes!"

"Well, that makes two of us." He says, sitting down on the ledge.

The door to the roof flying open startles us, as a man a full speed grabs another rope. Never missing a stride, he jumps over the edge.

My mouth is literally hanging open as three more people escape through the door. It only takes a few seconds before they're fearlessly over the building also.

"Hopefully I'll see you at the bottom." He says disappearing also.

"Four!"

Another body comes through the door and a shot follows. The body slams face-first into the ground and laying there motionless, I take that as my cue to make an executive decision.

On shaky legs and weak knees, I go over the edge also. Eyes wide, adrenaline-pumping I make my way down the building.

On the verge of tears from fright, I can see four halfway to safety. My raging anger takes over rendering my fear to almost obsolete.

My pace increasing, my goal is to catch up to him and knock him the rest of the way down.

"Ah...!"

"No...!"

Frightened shrieks deter me from my goal, as a couple of bodies come barreling past me. Flinching from the sight of them hitting the ground, my attention is drawn to the roof.

I feel a tug on my rope, and a familiar face is looking over the edge at me. I almost pass out from the horror of it all. Eric and a few others are cutting the ropes!

Looking back at Four, he's but a few paces from the ground, and wanting to live I scramble for it also.

My phobia isn't a factor right now, as I'm a good two stories from the ground when a hard tug, pulls me upwards.

"Shit!" I'm dangling in mid-air upside down.

"Where's your knife?" Questions Four from below me.

Retrieving it from my boot, I go to work on cutting the rope as I'm being pulled back upwards.

"Hurry!"

A long scream pierces the air beside me as someone else bites the dust. Covered in the victim's body fluids, I'm nervously sawing away at the cord.

"Cut the other side!" Four instructs.

Automatically doing as requested, a swoosh of air distracts me. He's on a loose rope, trying to get to me.

Another heave on my line and I'm like a madwoman hacking away. It's a race to get it cut, but at last, it starts to break.

A hard hit from the side forces me into the wall. The wind knocked out of me, there's a solid body pressed into mine.

There's a split second of relief that help has arrived, before we both take a terrifying tumble to the ground.


	6. Chapter 6

I'd followed her into the unknown, factionless the both of us. But I'm glad, I like her. She's different...

We'd survived the raid on the factionless and made it to another ravaged part of Chicago. Covered in another's blood she's still beautiful although reeking of innards.

Quietly moving about in her sleep, her eyes flutter and then come open slowly.

Sitting up, a hand goes to her head. "Mmm..."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, my head hurts a little and my body's sore is all." She replies.

I'd tried to take the brunt of the fall, but she ended up underneath me.

"Where are we?" She asks, looking around.

"Another part of the factionless."

"How big is this place?"

"The factionless are legion."

Finally noticing her blood-soaked clothing, her breathing becomes erratic. "Calm down." I state, going to her.

"It's... it's..."

"Not your blood..."

"I know... I remember."

"They killed them."

"I know. We have to make this right, they can't get away with this." Her arms going around me, her head on my chest, I can't deny her, her right to grieve.

A right that I've denied myself since I was a child.

We've been given clean clothing, food, and living quarters. She's taking a long time in the shared shower. I just want to get cleaned up and relax. My body took a beating in that fall also.

Coming back into our appointed room, she's all smiles patting her hair dry. An ill-fitting gown of sorts, she couldn't be any more beautiful.

"What?" She asks with a pretty smirk.

"Nothing."

I didn't know that the factionless celebrated like this, I mean what are they celebrating, failure?

I wanted to rest, but while I was showering she made it her business to get to know our neighbors. I was quickly reminded of what faction that she was from. Stranger, danger doesn't apply to her.

Music blaring from the speakers, bodies packed on the dance floor. I thought that they were the poorest of the poor, where did all of this food and wine come from?

She's left a note and I'd followed her to her destination. I needed to know that she was safe.

Searching the sea of faces, I locate her with a guy at the drink counter. He must be laying it on thick. The back of his hand caresses her cheek and I have to rein in my jealousy.

My hawk-eyed gaze is like a beacon to her, as hers is instantly drawn to mine. I'm rewarded with a small smile, before going to join her.

"Edgar this is Four, Four meet Edgar."

"Hey." He says, with a nod.

"Hi."

"Do you mind giving us a moment?"

"No, just don't leave without saying goodbye." He responds.

Desperation at it's finest...

"Yeah."

I don't like the way that she's smiling at him.

"Well, what did you do with that frumpy material that was hanging all off of you?"

"Do you like it?" She asks, twisting and turning for me.

"Yeah, it's nice."

"My mom was a seamstress, guess where my dad met her at?"

"Really?"

"Yeah, she was factionless and he left her here too, and took me with him."

"Wow, there's a lot that I don't know about you."

"He used to bring me here to see her, he wasn't a monster. She just couldn't conform."

The bundles of cloth that she was literally swimming in is now a form-fitting toga. Accentuating her sexy curves, I gently touch the swell of her hips before my arm comes to rest around her waist.

"Well... we are touchy-feely today aren't we?"

Taking a cup of the alcohol, I down it quickly. It's strong and letting it settle, I take another.

"Slow down... It's still early," She says, moving closer into my embrace.

Taking my drink she samples it, before returning it to me. "Whew..."

A small inviting smile her hand strokes my hair before slowly exploring my arms.

"What are we doing?" I ask, finishing the last of my drink.

"Enjoying each other..." She replies.

Her soft body melting into my embrace, I inhale her scent. It's been a long time since I've allowed myself to care, to be happy to feel... love.

Is this what it feels like, is this what it is?"


End file.
